


Une aube dans la nuit

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Hope, Not Canon Compliant, POV First Person
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: L’homme devant moi est la seule lumière que je peux entrevoir à présent.Il est le seul lien avec le passé qui me reste, avec Harry.





	Une aube dans la nuit

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Une aube dans la nuit**

On est dans la Cabane Hurlante, l’endroit qui a lié à soi plus mémoires que tous. L’endroit où notre amitié s’est cimentée, où on est devenu les Maraudeurs.

Mais ce temps a fini. Pettigrow est en fuite, James est mort. C’est juste moi et Remus maintenant, avec trop ans de récupérer dans quelques minutes.

« Sirius... tu me dis vraiment que n’as pas été toi ? » Remus me demande, d’un filet de voix. Je souris tristement, et je hoche la tête.

« Tout le monde pouvait penser que j’avais trahi James et Lily... mais toi, mon ami… » je soupire, tandis qu’il baisse la tête, embarrassé.

Je comprends ce qu’il a senti. Voldemort a été trop bon à me blâmer pour la mort de James et Lily, au point de convaincre toutes les personnes que j’aimais que j’étais seulement un lâche traître.

J’avais souffris l’enfer en Azkaban. Douze ans de sourires volés, de tortures. J’ai commencé même à oublier ce qu’était la félicité.

Et maintenant que je suis sorti de cet endroit, je me sens plus seul que jamais.

L’homme devant moi est la seule lumière que je peux entrevoir à présent.

Il est le seul lien avec le passé qui me reste, avec Harry.

Je soupire.

C’est mieux ne penser pas au fils de James, ça fait trop mal penser qu’il me considère la seule raison pour laquelle il est orphelin. Je n’ose imaginer à quel point il me déteste.

« Sirius, je n’ai pas cru tout de suite à ta culpabilité... mais tu dois comprendre bien, nous étions tous sûrs que tu étais le Gardien du Secret de Lily et James, et ensuite il y avait le doigt de Peter. » son ton est mélancolique. « Mais je ne cache pas que quand les Détraqueurs t’ont emmené à Azkaban, je n’ai pu pas éviter de penser que tu étais mon ami, que je te connaissais par cœur, et que tu ne pouvais pas avoir fait quelque chose comme ça. » il ajoute. Je m’éclate de rire.

« Mais il y a les sensations et il y a les faits, n’est pas, mon ami ? » je le dis. Il me sourit, il s’approche et il serre les bras à mon autour.

« Je suis heureux que tu sois retourné, Patmol. » il murmure, la voix étouffée par mon épaule, où il a appuyé la tête. Je fais semblant d’être dégoûté.

« Tu es vraiment sûr que les années de prison m’aient rendu une fille, Lunard ? Ne crois pas que seulement car m’a manquée la chaleur humaine ces dernières années, maintenant je sois enclin aux sentimentalités. » je le taquine, en gagnant un coup de poing sur le bras.

« Je suis content que tu n’as pas changé d’un iota. » il me dit. Il s’efforce de plaisanter, mais je vois que ses yeux sont teintés par les larmes. Je lui donne une tape dans le dos.

« Tout comme avant ? » je murmure. Il hausse les épaules.

« Il ne peut pas être tout comme avant, tu le sais. » il réponde, bien sûr en pensant à James. J’hoche la tête et me rapproche à lui.

« En enfer le vieux Sirius ! » cette fois c’est moi qui lui serre dans les bras, qui prend l’initiative, chose que je n’avais jamais fait auparavant, trop occupé à être sarcastique pour me rappeler qu’il y avait aussi l’affection.

« Fais bien attention, je ne voudrais pas te contaminer avec ma sentimentalité. » Remus me taquine. Je ris, pour l’énième fois.

« Je prendrai le risque. Tu es l’ami plus ennuyeux que je n’ai jamais eu, mais actuellement tu es aussi le seule, ainsi… je crois que je devrai me contenter. » je plaisante.

Il soupire.

« Je ne suis pas ennuyeux. Je suis judicieux. » il répond, en prétendant qu’il est offensé.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

« Ennuyeux. » je répète.

« Judicieux. »

« Très bien, tu es judicieux. Et ça te rend terriblement ennuyeux. » je termine. Il sourit.

« Et tu n’as pas la tête sur les épaules. Et ça te rend terriblement… Sirius. »

Je n’ai pas le temps de répondre. Mon regard va vers la fenêtre. Les premières lumières de l’aube apparaissent, et pour nous ça a toujours signifié la fin d’une autre nuit ensemble. Mais aujourd’hui, il donne l’impression d’être encore plus inéluctable que dans le passée.

Je regard en arrière vers Remus. 

« On ferait mieux à aller maintenant. On ne doit pas oublier que je suis un fugitif et que dans quelques heures tu dois apparaître au petit-déjeuner. Je ne veux pas que Dumbledore doit chercher un nouveau professeur de Défense. » je lui dis, avec un sourire triste.

« Quand on peut se revoir ? » il me demande, avec un peu d’anxiété dans la voix. Je hausse les épaules.

« Avant je t’aurais répondu ‘à la prochaine pleine lune’. Mais à présent, je crois qu’on ne devra attendre tant. » je cligne de l’œil.

Une fois dehors du tunnel qui mène à la Cabane Hurlante, sous le Saule Cogneur, j’appelle Remus, qui s’achemine lentement vers l’école.

« Lunard ! » je crie. Il se retourne, d’un air interrogatif. « Méfait accompli. » je dis, en clignant autre fois de l’œil, et ensuite je me transforme et je m’éloigne.

La première étape est accomplie.

Après tout, je ne suis tout seul comme je croyais.


End file.
